The invention relates to a shoe of natural shape, i.e. a street shoe without an insole of the kind of a moccasin made on a last of the correct shape, such as it is approximately described in the German Gebrauchsmuster No. 7,216,324. Such shoes represent a so-called shoe of natural shape, permitting orthopedically correct walking whereby the body weight is distributed upon the entire skeleton of the foot in about the same way as when running barefoot. A soft material, replacing the otherwise conventionally used insole, extends over the surface of the sole. The upper part of the shoe is a stocking-like part to be drawn over the last and envelope the foot from all sides. Such shoes have the inconvenience that the user has insufficient support while running in that his foot slips toward the tip or toe of the shoe, by which the shoe loses its well fitting shape after only a short period of use.